Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned
by AngelRyu69
Summary: An AU where Chuck and his kids work at a church and a farm. Lucifer works on the farm while Micheal and Chuck work at the church. They are all human. So one day Chuck remarries to a woman named Amelia. She's an abusive woman who abuses Lucifer physically and emotionally, Michael emotionally and mentally, Gabriel mentally and verbally and Raphael mentally and verbally. Mitchifer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:So this book has sexual stuff in it and it has** **a lot of depressing stuff in it. I'll put warnings at the beginning of each chapter.**

 **Warnings: Masturbation, Sad thoughts?, Angst and hurt**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lucifer walked around the room and checked all the rooms. It seemed like everyone was gone. His father and brothers were at church. He's finished all his chores as well. He didn't think anyone would be home anytime soon, so he walked upstairs into his and Michael's shared room. He got undressed and layed in his bed. He got under the blanket and grabbed his laptop. He turned on some gay porn and began to have his fun. "Fuccckkk... Michael..." He moaned softly.

Michael looked over at his Father when his name was called. "You may go home now, Michael." Chuck said, nodding.

Lucifer continued in his actions. Part of him felt so dirty at having such impure thoughts about his brother. But the other part felt like it was okay. If anyone were to find out he didn't know what he would do. "Michealllllllllll..." He groaned out.

Michael was happy to be able to go home, he quietly ducked out of the church and started home. Meanwhile Lucifer tried not to be too loud in case anyone happened to come home while he was doing this but it was hard. He really loved his brother but he couldn't show it the way he wanted to.

Michael crossed the lawn to the house and opened the door, walking inside. Lucifer didn't hear the door open, he was to occupied with other stuff. He had his eyes closed and his breathing was off. "Ugh... Michael..." He groaned.

Michael hung up his coat when he heard his name, "Lucifer?" He called quietly. Lucifer didn't hear Michael call his name. He did however hear it in the back of his mind and groaned. He thought it was his imagination and pictured Michael underneath him as he fucked him into the bed.

Michael wandered back towards there room, "Lucifer? Are you here?" Michael called out. "Michael..." Lucifer groaned out and then he heard his brother's voice. Was he here? What? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. His brother was home. He stopped moving altogether and froze in fear. Did his brother hear what he was doing?

Michael knocked twice on the bedroom door, "Lucifer? Are you in there? Are you alright?" He asked gently. Lucifer slammed the laptop closed and put it under the bed. He got up and put on some boxers quickly before sitting down and putting his pillow in his lap. He tried was partially covered in sweat and looked at the door. He wiped his face a little. "Yeah everythings fine." He said trying to keep his voice even.

"May I come in?" Michael asked, even though it was his room too. Lucifer kept his pillow over his lap and tried not to look to suspicious. "Y-Yeah of course you can." Holy Shit. He was screwed. He still had a problem.

Michael opened the door and walked in, "Father let me go early." He said. Lucifer nodded some and looked at him with a small smile. "That's good." He said and tried to keep the image of Michael's naked body out of his head.

Michael walked over and sat down on his bed, "Have you been home all day?" He asked. Lucifer nodded some. "Yeah I've been outside all day. I was working on the farm and taking care of the animals." He said looking at him.

Michael nodded with a smile, "Sometimes that seems better than working at the Church."

"It's really not. It's a lot of manual labor. Though I don't mind and really like it." Lucifer said smiling back at him. He held back a groan at the sight of him smiling. Dammit his brother was amazing and his smile was beautiful.

Michael snorted, "The Church is so boring, to be honest. I wouldn't tell Father that, but between you and me, I really don't like it."

Lucifer nodded some. "I can see why. Nothing ever really happens there. Unlike here. I mean about an hour ago I had to reach my hand up a cow's ass and help it give birth. I took a very long shower after that." He said laughing some.

Michael wrinkled his nose, "That sounds gross, but at least you got to shower after." Lucifer laughed some. "It is very gross. The inside of a cow's ass is really warm and I childbirth all over my arm."

Michael faked a gag, "Disgusting." He said chuckling softly. "Continue to say that and the next time one gives birth, I'll make you help." Lucifer said smirking at him.

Michael snorted, "False."

"Not false. Truth. I'll make you reach your hand up it's ass and grab it's baby and pull it out." Lucifer said chuckling softly.

Michael shook his head, "No, thank you, I would not like that."

"I know you wouldn't. Don't worry. I can't make you anyways. You're too busy with church anyways."

Michael flopped down on his bed, "It's so boring."

Lucifer laughed. "Ha! I know it is." He said laying down on his bed. He made sure the pillow stayed on his lap.

Michael turned to look at him, "So, what were you doing before I came in here?" He asked, "I heard my name."

Lucifer blushed and sat back up. He looked away from Michael and tried to come up with an excuse for why he heard his name. "I-I wasn't doing anything."

Michael looked unconvinced, "Hmmm... Alright."

Lucifer leaned forwards and grabbed his towel from under this bed and wrapped it around him. "I-I'm going to take another shower." He said standing up and making his way quickly to the bathroom.

"Didn't you already take one?" Michael asked with a tilt of his head. Lucifer poked his head out some and looked down. "Yeah I did... But uh... I-I..." He trailed off not thinking of a good enough excuse. Michael snorted, "Whatever, Lucifer, do what you please."

Lucifer almost stuck his tongue out at him but didn't. About 4 years ago he got surgery done on his tongue to make it a forked tongue and he never told anyone. Instead he just flipped him off before closing the door. He wanted to finish what he was doing before Michael showed up.

Michael scoffed and layed back down and closed his eyes.

Lucifer started the water up and took his boxers off. He got in under the water and grabbed onto the little railing in there. He leaned against it as he gripped his length knee again. He bit his bottom lip to keep any noise from coming out. As long as Michael never got on his laptop and saw all the gay porn or little digital diary that told of his feelings for his brother then his secret was safe.

Michael thought about what Lucifer could have been doing, but he stopped himself when his thoughts wandered south.

Lucifer let out a low groan. His breathing was once again off and he went faster. He made sure not to say Michael's name in fear of him hearing him.

Michael rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. Lucifer was close to the edge and it was getting harder to not scream Michael's name. "Fuckkk..." He groaned softly. Hopefully Michael didn't hear. He would die of embarrassment.

Michael thought he heard something, but he ignored it. Lucifer came with a soft moan of Michael's name. "Micheal..." He moaned ever so softly. He quickly put a hand over his mouth and cleaned himself and the shower up. Leave no evidence behind. He got out and dried his hair.

Michael turned back over onto his walked out of the bathroom after getting dressed. He left his shirt off though. He looked at his brother and bit his bottom lip a little. "I'm going to get a drink. Don't touch my stuff. You don't need anything from them. Especially not my laptop." He said walking out of the room.

Michael tilted his head, "Why not your laptop!?" He called.

"Because there's nothing on there for you!" Lucifer called upstairs. He never told anyone he was gay and pretended to be straight as best he could. He even brought some woman home sometimes but he never slept with them but if he did which has only happened once he made sure to hit her from the back and he pretended it was Michael underneath him.

Michael smirked, he was tempted to look, just to annoy Lucifer.

Lucifer silently hoped he didn't look. He didn't want him to see the gay porn or the notes on how he loved him more than a brother.

Michael stood up and picked up Lucifer's laptop and sat down and opened it. Lucifer opened the fridge and pulled out a monster drinking some of it. He'd have to remember to get on his laptop and close the porn. Especially since it was two brothers Fucking that he happened to be watching. That would be bad if someone ever disobeyed him and got on his laptop anyways.

Michael wanted to close the laptop as soon as he opened it, he didn't quite understand how to feel.

Lucifer opened the pantry and got a bag of chips out as well since he was usually hungry after doing what he did. He opened the bag and ate some of the chips.

Michael slowly closed the laptop after reading through everything. Lucifer walked back upstairs slowly with the bag of chips in his hands. He opened the door to the room and ate some more of the chips. He was looking at the bag so he didn't notice Michael with his laptop.

Michael placed the laptop down looked up at his brother and raised an eyebrow at him. "What are doing on my bed?" He asked eating a chip.

Michael smiled, "Nothing." He managed smoothly. "Okay then." Lucifer said chuckling softly and continued to eat the chips. He sat down on the bed by his brother and put the chips down. He wanted a Popsicle now so he opened the small freezer / fridge he had by his bed and pulled one out.

Michael cleared his throat and stood up, "If you would excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Lucifer looked at him weirdly. "Okay then have fun in the bathroom. Don't know why you told me though." He said opening his Popsicle. He usually ate it with his tongue behind it and sucking on it so no-one ever noticed his forked tongue.

Michael mentally slapped himself, 'Dammit, Michael! Get it together!' he silently scolded himself. When Michael left Lucifer openly licked his Popsicle without trying to hide his tongue. Man this was harder than he thought it would be. When he was done with it he stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked on it some. "Hey Michael. If you need me I'll be outside in the barn. I have to milk the cows so we can have milk tomorrow." He said before walking off.

"Alright." He replied, he stared at himself in the mirror, trying to process what he had seen and read.

He walked outside and out into the barn. 'Michael's acting weird. I wonder what's up with him.' He thought bending down. He began to milk the cows so they had some milk for tomorrow's breakfast and to sell at the market. The entire time he kept thinking about Michael though and why he was acting different than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Okay so there are some sad thoughts in this chapter and smoking. Those are the only warnings** **I** **could think of XD**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Michael just closed his eyes and walked out of the bathroom to pay down on his bed. He didn't know how to feel about Lucifer's feelings for him. Part of him was scared and part of him was just confused.

When Lucifer finished he walked back inside with a few buckets of milk. He put them in the fridge before walking back upstairs to his and Michael's shared room. He walked in and looked at Michael on his bed. He stared at him for a bit before shaking his head some. 'No! Don't stare! He'll think something's up!' He thought and sat down on his bed. "Is something wrong? You're acting a bit weird."

Michael shook his head, "No, I'm good." He buried his head in his pillow. Should he tell Lucifer what he saw on his laptop?

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him and stood back up. He walked up to Micheal and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure? You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

Michael nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. I'm fine. I'm totally not scared from what I saw on your laptop." He muttered into his froze in pure fear and retracted his hand. He backed up a few feet and looked at him with fear in his eyes. "Y-You what?"

Michael turned to look at him, his face bright red, "I swear to Father I'm going to kill myself, Lucifer."

Lucifer felt like he was dying. He swallowed thickly and looked at his brother. "Why would you do that? Don't die." He almost begged but in case Michael didn't know of his feelings it was best to keep them hidden.

Michael glared at him, "I did it to annoy you, because you told me not to. But I was unprepared for what I found instead."

Lucifer backed up a bit more and looked down. He pulled at his shirt collar a little, his clothes felt like they were suffocating him. He just wanted to go crawl in a hole and die. "W-What exactly did you see?"

Michael sat up, "Everything." He felt his heart stop and his chest constrict to where he could barely breath. "W-What do you mean everything?" He asked nervously. 'Please don't say you read the notes, please don't say you read the notes.' He thought like a mantra.

Michael took a deep breath, "Lucifer, when I said everything, I meant everything."

Lucifer had his back pressed against the wall by the door. He was ready to run and get the hell out of there. "S-So you r-read my notes?"

Michael nodded, not wanting to say anything else. Lucifer nodded some and tried to speak but he couldn't. He felt like he just died so instead of saying anything he ran. He ran out to the barn as fast as he could and grabbed a saddle and began to saddle a black mare up to get the hell out of there. Michael knew about his feelings now. There was no way he could face him.

Michael watched him go without a word, he was still mostly in shock. When Lucifer finished saddling his horse up he got on it and rode off into the woods. He knew of a field nearby that he could hide in. He had tears streaming down his face and was sobbing a little. He'd ask his father for his own room when he went back. He didn't think Michael would want to be near him anymore now that he knew the truth.

Michael thought about what he had said. What he had seen. He wasn't aware of his brother's feelings towards him up until today. And, to be honest, he didn't really rode out into the open field and took a deep breath. He tried to calm his nerves but he couldn't. Michael hated him and thought he was disgusting. He got off the horse and tied it to the tree before walking over to the lake and sitting down by it. He looked at his reflection, he was disgusting and horrible. What kind of person thinks of their brother like that?

Lucifer took out his phone and turned it on. He might as well apologize. 'I'm sorry... I'll leave you alone and stay away from you... I won't bother you anymore... Not now, not ever...' He looked at the text before sending it to Michael. He took his phone and threw it out into the woods. He didn't want to bother Micheal again should he feel the need to text him again.

Michael picked up his phone and read the text, 'Seriously, Lucifer. Do you really think that I would never want to see you again?' he punched in before sending it.

Lucifer had thrown his phone far off into the distance so he didn't hear it when it went off. He curled up into a ball by the lake and cried softly. He'd have to face him at some point but he'd deal with it tomorrow. For now he'd just give Michael his space. Meanwhile, Michael waited for a text for hours before finally falling asleep.

Lucifer had ended up crying for hours before he finally passed out from exhaustion. The next morning he woke up and stretched slightly. He walked over to the horse and untied it. He got on and began to trot slowly back to the house. 'This sucks. I wish I never even wrote my feeling down.' He thought sighing softly as tears began to swell in his eyes again.

Lucifer snapped out of his depressing thoughts when the horse began to freak out. He tried to hold onto the reins but the horse bucked him off. He landed on the ground painfully and when he stood up he saw a Mountain Lion. "Ah you have got to be kidding me." He said quietly. It seems the Mountain Lion was watching the horse run off. He began to run when the lion was looking and high tailed it back to the house as fast as he could, which wasn't that fast because his chest was hurting from when the horse hit him. He ran into the house and saw his dad in the kitchen at the table. Hopefully Michael didn't tell him anything and his dad doesn't question why he looks like absolute hell.

Michael had just stayed in his room for most of the day while Lucifer avoided contact with his dad and jogged upstairs. He walked into his room quietly and over to his dresser. He didn't even look at Michael in fear of what would happen.

Michael stirred in his sleep, hearing a slight noise and Lucifer froze a little before heading began to get undressed. He threw his dirty and ripped clothes off to the side and put on some clean ones.

Michael slowly woke up and turned over, not saying anything. Lucifer didn't notice Michael wake up. He sat down on his bed and pulled his laptop out from under the bed. He turned it on and began to delete it's hard drive and wipe it clean.

"What are you doing, Lucifer?" Michael asked, "Why were you gone for so long?"

Lucifer froze and didn't look at Michael. He just kept his eyes on the screen. "I-I'm just deleting some stuff is all. I-I'm s-sorry if I bothered you." He said quietly.

Michael sat up, "Do you think I'm mad at you, Lucifer?"

Lucifer didn't say anything and just looked down. He felt like crying again. Of course he thought Michael was mad at him and hated him.

"I'm not mad at you, Lucifer."

Lucifer didn't say anything for a bit and continued to look down. "D-did you tell dad?" He asked quietly.

Michael shook his head, "No, I haven't."

"W-when will you be t-telling him?" Lucifer asked quietly still. He knew when Michael told their father then he would most likely be kicked out of the house and disowned.

Lucifer looked confused and finally looked at him. "Why not?"

Michael shrugged, "Because I don't need to."

"B-but don't you want me to leave?" Lucifer asked confused.

Michael smiled slightly, "No."

"B-but why not?" Lucifer asked looking very confused. Why didn't Micheal want him to leave?

Michael snorted, "Because I don't mind."

"Y-You don't mind my feelings for you? But w-why?" Lucifer asked looking at his brother with a tear streaked face and glossy eyes indicating that he had cried himself to sleep last night and he was about to do it again.

Michael shrugged, "I'm just not bothered by it." He said looking at his younger brother. He felt bad. He knew he was most likely the reason his brother had cried himself to sleep last night.

"Y-you're not bothered by my impure feelings for you?"

Michael shook his head, "No, not really."

"B-but why not? There not normal and it's not like I can ever act on them either."

Michael shrugged and laid back down.

Lucifer closed his laptop and put it back under his bed. "I deleted everything." He said quietly and curled up into a ball on his bed. Michael didn't respond he just looked up at the ceiling.

Lucifer felt like he ruined his relationship with his brother and that it would never be the same again. He hugged his pillow to his chest and buried his face in it.

Michael glanced over at him, "What's up?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

Lucifer shook his head some. "Nothing and you don't have to force yourself to talk to me if you don't want to." He said his voice muffled by the pillow. Michael sighed, "I hope you know I still love you, Lucifer."

Lucifer didn't say anything as he silently cried into his pillow. Hearing Michael say that really hurt since he knew it was only like a brother and nothing more. Michael sighed and looked back up.

Lucifer held the pillow close to him as he cried. He wanted to tell Michael not to say that to him but he didn't have it in him to do that. Michael covered his head with his blanket.

Lucifer made sure to cry silently, only letting a few sobs out and even then those were quite. He didn't want to disturb heard Lucifer crying and wanted to help, though he knew he should leave Lucifer alone. 'Please stop crying because of me.' He thought squeezing his eyes shut.

Lucifer continued to cry for a bit before he heard his alarm go off on his nightstand. He looked at it and turned it off. He had to go feed the animals now. Michael rolled over to face him, silently.

Lucifer wiped his face some and sat up. He pulled his boots on and stood up. He'd have to go find that horse later today. That's if it got away from the lion. Michael just watched him go, not saying anything.

Lucifer walked outside, making sure to avoid contact with everybody, and walked into the barn. He just fed the animals silently and slowly. Usually he would be singing a song or something but now he was just too depressed to do that. Michael got up not long later and trudged downstairs.

"Is something wrong, Michael?" Chuck asked, raising an eyebrow.

Michael shook his head, "No, nothing is wrong."

Amelia looked at Michael."I'm sure he's fine." She said smiling at Chuck. "He's a strong kid."

Chuck nodded, "He is."

Michael flicked a glare at his stepmother.

Amelia looked at Michael with a smug look on her face. Chuck smiled at Michael, "Where's Lucifer?" He asked. Michael shrugged.

"I saw Lucifer walking outside a little while ago. Looked pretty upset about something." Amelia said just a bit smugly but not enough for Chuck to notice.

"Do you know what he was upset about?" Chuck asked. Michael shook his head, "He hasn't told me anything."

Amelia shook her head. "Nope. He didn't say anything. He just walked out. Looked like he was about to cry."

Chuck looked concerned, "I wonder what happened."

Michael shook his head, "I don't know."

Amelia looked at him with a small smile. "Why don't you go talk to him then?" She suggested.

Michael glared at her, "I don't want to interrupt his work."

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to your father. It'll be a nice bonding time between them." Amelia said glaring at Micheal nodded, "I'll do it this afternoon." He said and Michael bit back a growl.

"Okay sweetheart. I'm sure he'll open right up to you." Amelia said smiling at him. Chuck smiled, "Okay."

Amelia smiled at him before smiling smugly at Micheal and Michael rolled his eyes at her.

Amelia sneered at him when Chuck wasn't looking. Michael scoffed quietly and looked away. Amelia went to ignore him and drank her coffee and Michael went back up to his room.

Meanwhile, Lucifer had finished feeding the animals and he sat down leaning against a wooden beam. He sighed and put his knees to his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. After a bit he stood up and walked into a stall and began to clean it out.

Lucifer groaned as he cleaned the stalls out. They smelled so badly. He finished cleaning the stalls out and leaned against the wooden beam again. He looked up at the roof and sighed softly. He walked out and made his way up onto the roof.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and eyed them. No-one knew about them either. He took one out, lit it and took a long drag of it. He stayed on the roof. He didn't really feel like getting caught.

He laid down on the roof, smoking his cigarette. He knew it was bad for him but he didn't care. It helped him to calm down.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia's daughter, Caroline, saw Lucifer smoking on the roof and grinned. She ran into the house. "Mom! Chuck! Lucifer's being bad!" She called walking into the looked up, "What happened?"

Caroline was smirking slightly. "He's up on the barn roof smoking!"

Chuck widened his eyes, "He is?!"

"Yeah he is! I saw him! I saw it all! He's laying down on the roof smoking!" Caroline said trying not to laugh. Chuck stood up to go outside, "Alright."

"Your welcome!" Coraline called after him and skipped upstairs in a very good mood while humming. She got one of the boys in trouble. Chuck walked outside to the barn, "Lucifer?!" He called.

Lucifer felt his heart stop. He sat up and put the cigarette out. He looked over the edge and his father. "Yeah?" He asked looking at him. He reeked of smoke. He usually took a shower before anyone noticed the smell.

"What are you doing up there?"

"I'm just taking a little break and resting on the roof is all." Lucifer said a bit nervously. Hopefully his dad couldn't smell the smoke.

"And?" Chuck asked folding his arms.

"And nothing." Lucifer said chuckling nervously. Chuck narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah I'm sure." Lucifer said looking down. He cursed himself for stuttering and doing that. It was a sign of him lying. "Get down here." Chuck ordered.

"O-okay." Lucifer said crawling backwards. Dammit. He was screwed. He walked to the back of the barn and climbed down. He walked slowly to the front of the house.

Chuck crossed his arms, "Explain."

"E-explain what?" Lucifer asked looking down.

"Coraline told me you were smoking." Chuck said looking at him with disappointment in his eyes.

"I-I... I wasn't doing that."

"Really?" Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes really." Lucifer said looking down. He didn't know why he was trying to lie. Not only did he reek of smoke but so did his breath and he sucked at lying to his family.

Chuck scoffed, "Stop lying, please."

"I-I'm not." Lucifer said quietly and started to get choked up a bit. Chuck shook his head, "Lucifer, just tell me why?"

Lucifer hung his head and shrugged his shoulders some. He didn't have a good reason. Chuck shook his head, "Lucifer."

Lucifer didn't say anything and just looks down at his feet. He suddenly felt really ashamed of himself. He could hear all of his father's disappointment in that one word. Chuck turned and walked into the house, he was really disappointed in his son at the moment. How could he throw away his life like this? Didn't he know that smoking gave you cancer?

Lucifer bit his bottom lip and turned on his heels. He ran off into the barn and back up onto the roof. He needed another smoke now. He took another cigarette out and lit it. He looked at it for a second before taking a drag of it.

Chuck walked inside and sat down with a sigh. Amelia looked at him. "What's wrong, baby?" She asked taking his hand in her own. Chuck shook his head, "Lucifer is... Being difficult."

"Well what did he say? Did you punish him?" Amelia asked softly.

Chuck shook his head, "No. Of course not."

"Well why not? Doesn't he deserve it? I mean smoking is bad for you after all. It could give you and those around you lung cancer." Amelia said looking at him.

Chuck shrugged, "It's his choice."

Amelia hummed a little. "Hmm I guess so but could you make sure he doesn't smoke around me and my daughter. Second hand smoking is worse and I don't want either of us to get cancer. Especially not my baby girl."

Chuck nodded, "Understand."

"Thanks, baby." Amelia said and kissed his cheek. Chuck smiled, "Anytime."

"Would you like a snack? I can make you something to eat." Amelia asked smiling at him. Chuck shook his head, "I'm good."

"Okay. I'll be in our room if you need me. Coraline needs a new pair of shoes for school." Amelia said standing up and walked upstairs.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was done with his little smoke break and got up. He got off the top of the barn and headed back inside. He walked into the house and upstairs to his room. He needed to get some rope if he was to catch the horse. Michael was still up in their room, "Hey." He greeted. Lucifer looked at him. "Hey.." He said walking over to his closet.

"At you okay?" He asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." He said reaching into the closet and pulling out some rope. He began to wrap it up around his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to go find the horse I was riding yesterday. It bucked me off and then took off running when it saw a Mountain Lion." He said grabbing the end and tying a knot on it.

Michael nodded, "Alright."

Lucifer nodded some. "I'll be back in a bit..." He said and turned around. He began to leave the room. "Tell dad I'm sorry about earlier if you see him."

Michael nodded, "I will."

"Thanks." Lucifer said walking out of the room. He walked downstairs and outside. He needed to get the horse before something happened to it.

Chuck watched him leave and Lucifer avoided eye contact with him as he left the house. He felt pretty bad but he wouldn't stop smoking. Chuck shook his head, sighing softly.

Lucifer walked into the barn and began to saddle of the horse. He began to wonder if his father would tell the others that he smoked. He sighed mounted the horse and took off into the woods. He followed the trail he took yesterday until he found the hoof prints. He tracked the horse down for a bit until he finally found it. He throws the rope around it's neck and leads it back to the barn. He puts both the horses up and wraps the ropes up around his arm again. He tried to think of something else to do so he didn't have to face his family.

Lucifer stayed in the barn for a bit before he finally closed his eyes sighing. He reopened them and walked into the house. He walked into the kitchen immediately to avoid contact with his family. "Hello again, Lucifer." Chuck greeted. "Lucifer." Michael acknowledged.

"H-hey." Lucifer said and opened the fridge. He looked through it for a monster. He was thirsty after being out in the sun all day. Chuck went back to reading and Michael sat down at the table.

Lucifer grabbed a monster and closed the fridge. "I-I'll be in my room if anybody needs me." He said looking down as he walked out of the room and into his room.

Chuck turned to Michael, "You should go see what's wrong." He instructed him. Michael nodded once, "Alright." And then he walked upstairs.

Lucifer laid down on his bed and drank a little of his monster. He had his eyes closed as he looked up at the roof. Michael walked upstairs and opened the door to their room.

Lucifer heard the door open but he didn't move. He felt a little awkward around him now. He knew his feelings for him and it scared him. He didn't know what would come of it. Michael walked in, "Hey."

"H-hey." Lucifer said opened his eyes.

"What's up?" He asked, sitting on the bed.

"Nothing much. Why?" He asks avoiding eye contact with him.

Michael sighed, "Dad's worried. He asked me to come talk to you."

"Why is dad worried about me? If it's about what happened earlier, I'm fine." Lucifer said turning on his side.

Michael sat down next to him, "I don't know, but you seem distant."

Lucifer sighed softly and turned over to look at him. "I'm not being distant. I'm perfectly fine. Nothing's wrong with me." He said. 'Besides the fact that the one I love will never love me back and my father's disappointed in me.' He thought. Michael set his hand on his shoulder, "You're not fine."

"I'm fine." Lucifer said and lightly slapped his hand off his shoulder before sitting up. "Besides what's it matter to you? I'm just your dumb little brother." He said mumbling the last part quietly and Michael shook his head, "I do not view you as dumb, Lucifer."

Lucifer rolled his eyes some. "Of course I'm dumb."

Michael smile slightly, "What makes you say that?" He asked.

Lucifer looked down and put his hands in his lap. "You know why." He mumbled.

Michael rolled his eyes, "You're not dumb."

"Yeah I am and dad thinks so too now." Lucifer said rubbing his face some. Michael touched his face, "It's alright."

"No it's not. It's stupid." Lucifer said looking down and once again Michael shook his head, "No it's not."

"Then what is it, Michael? Because it sure as hell isn't smart." Lucifer said looking at him.

Michael smiled softly, "I won't tell you how to think."

"I know you won't. You're not like that." Lucifer said laying back down on the bed.

Michael scoffed, "Whatever Lucifer."

Lucifer rolled his eyes some. "That's you." He said turning on his side and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me."

"Yes, sir." Michael retorted with a mock smile.

Lucifer rolled his eyes some. "Weirdo." He said chuckling softly.

Michael scoffed, "Punk."

"I'm not a punk, little bitch." Lucifer said chuckling softly. Michael rolled his eyes, "Shut up!"

"I'll never shut up." Lucifer said chuckling softly and Michael scoffed, "Figures."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and sat up stretching slightly while Michael stretched out on his bed, popping his neck.

Lucifer stood up. "I'm going out for a bit." He said before leaving the room. Michael nodded, "Okay."


End file.
